Loving You
by hopejames18
Summary: This is the sequel for Save Me. Is been four years since Beth gave birth, Life at Woodbury is good, they still have some problems and had lost some people, but they had managed to keep the town secure. Now old and new enemies would try to make their life at living hell and take everything form them. Is up to Daryl to protect his family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun hit me directly in my eyes and I groaned, I turned around and threw the covers over my head, but still I couldn't go back to sleep. Is was hot as hell, summer was early this year and I was glad, maybe the girls would spend more time outside playing with the other kids.

I looked at the clock and sighed it was already nine o'clock in the morning, I had slept very late today. I had been up until three o'clock in the morning helping my dad and Bob with two of the man who had been involved in a hunting accident, good thing Carl had found them before the walkers did, they were going to be ok, but they would have to be in bed for a month.

I took a quick shower and combed my hair, after putting cut off shorts and a black tank top I went down stairs, I could hear noises coming from the kitchen, I made my way to the kitchen and smiled at them sight that met my eyes. Daryl stood in front of the stove making something that I was positive it was milk, but that wasn't what made me smile, it was the fact that the rough hunter was wearing only a pair of jeans, no shirt so I could see all his tattoos and scars. Even thought we had been married for three years he could make my heart speed up every time I saw him, but the cute thing was the blonde little girl, with big blue eyes, dressed in pink princess pjs he was holding in his arms.

Nadia and Isa took after me in looks, they were both short, with blonde curls and pale skin, the only thing they got from their father were their eyes. They were a deep electric blue that I loved, both girls looked exactly alike, they were almost impossible to tell apart, except for their character, in that way they were very different.

Isa was all Daryl in that aspect, she was stubborn, mean tempered and had no patient. She preferred to solve everything with her fists. Nadia was sweet, calm and she was very shy and Daryl was crazy in love with both girls, he had to be the most over protective father that I had ever met, my father had nothing on him.

"Mommy" I smiled at Nadia and walked closer to her and Daryl, he turned around and gave me a kiss before letting me take the baby "I missed you last night"

"I missed you too" I kissed her chubby cheek and hugged her close to me "Where is your sister?"

"Sleeping"

"How was it last night?" Daryl asked me, he was pouring milk into a bottle "did they survived?"

"Yes, they are both going to be fine. It helped a lot that Carl found them when he did, otherwise they would have bled out or a walker would have got them" I sat Nadia in chair and Daryl handed her the bottle, which she immediately put in her mouth, that girl was always hungry "What are your plans today?"

"I'm going hunting with Carl and Rick wants to talk about some things when we come back" he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, Daryl was still the same, he didn't like to show affection when we were in public, but in private things were very different "what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking about taking the girls to the park today, Maggie and Shawn are going to meet us there" Maggie had given birth five months after me, I had found out she was pregnant a week after I'd given birth, she had broken down crying and told me that she was trying to find the right time to tell me, but didn't know how, especially after what she said about my pregnancy. Glenn had been just like Daryl while she was pregnant and it had been really fun to see someone else suffering "Michonne is also bringing Judith"

"Are you going to the clinic today?"

"No, Linda and Ana are covering for me" I kissed him and then stepped out of his arms. I picked up Nadia, who was still latched to her bottle and she wasn't letting go "but before I can do anything I have to give a bath the little hellions"

He just laughed and I walked to the kids' room carrying Nadia, I opened the door and smiled when I saw Isa spread all over the bed, her blonde curls were a mess, her mouth was wide open and the snores coming from the three year old could rival her father's any day.

I put Nadia on her feet and opened their closet, they had a lot of clothes, people loved when I dresses them both with the same outfit, but I hated it, people could barely tell them apart when they were dressed differently. I grabbed some clothes and put them on the bed.

I bathed Nadia and dressed her in a denim skirt with flowers on the bottom, a pink shirt that said "Daddy's girl" on the front, black tennis shoes and I put her hair in a pony tail, she looked adorable. Next was Isa, after I woke her up and bathed her, I tried to dress her, but she wasn't having it.

"No" she crossed her hands over her chest just like her father did and glared at me "not skirt"

"Why not? You look very pretty in a skirt, your sister is wearing one" Isa glared at Nadia, who had the bottle back int her mouth and then back at me. She looked so adorable, sitting on the bed with only her little panties on, with her hands crossed over her chest and trying to glare at me "You have to wear clothes Isa"

"I know, but not skirts" I looked at the ceiling and tried to be patient "skirts are for girls that boys to see their underwear"

"What?" I almost fell of the bed, how in the hell did my three year old daughter knew anything about what boys wanted to see "Who told you that Isa?"

"Daddy did" I was killing Daryl, slowly and painfully "he also said that boys are nasty and they just want one thing, and that I'm not supposed to like him"

"I'm going to kill your father" I put a hand to my face and counted to ten, then I smiled Isa, it wasn't her fault it was Daryl's "Ok, what do you want to wear?"

"Shorts"

I just grabbed some short and dresses her, afterwards I took them both downstairs and fed Isa, then I took them to the park so they could play with the other kids.

The park had been built a year after we came to Woodbury, there were a fair amount of kids and the adults thought that it would be fun for the kids, they lived in a very ugly world, so we tried to do whatever we could to give them a little happiness now and then. Maggie and Michonne sat with me on the bench while we watched the kids play. Michonne had changed a lot, she was more open now that she had been four years ago, she was in a relationship with Rick, but she was as kick ass as always, she still carry her katana everywhere and she went on runs often. Maggie was also still kick ass, she thought the teenagers how to handle guns and how to defend themselves.

We explained to the kids what walkers where and tried to made them understand as early as we could that they were dangerous, we also set a perimeter for them, they also had a curfew and there was supposed to be an adult with them at all times.

We spent hours at the park and before I knew it, it was almost dark. I saw Daryl, Carl, Rick and Merle walking toward us.

"How was the hunt?" Michone asked.

"It was good" Carl answered smiling down at her. Carl was all man now, there were no traces of the boy I'd met back at the farm, he had grown a lot, he was taller than Rick, his body had filled out, there wasn't an ounce of fat in him, he was all muscle, he was also a heart breaker, he had slept with a lot of girls and a lot of older woman in Woodbury, but then at eighteen I guessed he was beyond grounding "We caught two deers, some rabbits"

"That's good" Michonne smiled at Rick "how was the council meeting?"

"It was fine, we were just trying to figure out how to fix the south wall without taking too many people from watch" four weeks ago a couple of walkers had breached the south wall, they had killed two people before anyone had noticed. The wall had been fixed after that, but it still had some weak parts "We are setting up a group tomorrow"

I frowned when I saw Nadia and Isa running toward us, Nadia was crying and I noticed a little boy on the floor close to the swings, he was also crying. Nadia ran to me and threw herself against my leg crying, Isa just stood there.

"What's wrong princess?" Daryl picked up Nadia, he had the same panick look in his face he got every time one of them cried, the girls had him wrapped around their little fingers "Are you hurt?"

Nadia just cried harder, the little boy that I've seen crying next to the swings came running to us also and looked at me, his face wet with tears.

"She hit me" he pointed at Isa who looked very proud of herself "she pushed me down and hit me"

"Isa?" the girls knew better than to lie, I had thought them that if they lied to me and I found out the truth later the punishment would be worst "did you hit him?"

"No mommy" I turned to the little boy and opened my mouth, but my daughter beat me to it "I pushed him down and kicked him in the balls"

"Isa" I snapped at her "who thought you that word?"

"Uncle Merle" I glared at Merle and saw a flush work up his neck.

"Why did you do that to Leo Isa?" I was going to fix things with Merle later, when the girls couldn't see me yelling at him "What have I told you about hitting people?"

"But he started it" she stomped her little foot on the ground to driver her point across "he pushed Nadia and pulled her hair"

"He did what?" Daryl yelled looking like a thunder cloud, Leo saw the look on Daryl's face and took off running "I'm going to beat the shit out of you kid"

"Daryl" I yelled at him, he was worst than the kids. He gave Nadia to Merle and then took a step toward the retreating kid, I stood up and stepped in front of him "you can't beat up a kid"

"Why the hell not? he was man enough to hit my daughter, he is man enough to take my boot in his ass"

"Daryl" I wanted to punch him, what was wrong with this man? Leo was five years old, I wasn't happy that he had hit Nadia, but that was no reason to hit him "watch your language in front of them, we'll talk with his parents"

"No, I'll beat his ass and then I'll beat his parents for raising an asshole for a kid" I shook my head, he was impossible. Everybody was looking at us, even Nadia had stopped crying and was looking curiously at him "who the fuck does that little shit think he is?"

"Say one more bad word and you'll be sleeping with Merle for a month" he glared at me, but didn't say anything else. I turned to Isa "you can't beat up kids, especially older kids. I'm very proud of you for standing up for your sister, but violence is not the answer, you only use it when it is strictly necessary"

"Ok mommy"

I could tell she wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, I took Nadia from Merle and turned to where Daryl was with Isa, he was smiling at her.

"Good for you baby" he kissed her cheek "next time kick his face and then kick him in the balls"

"That's it" I glared at Daryl and took Isa from him "you can sleep with Merle and I hope you two are happy together"

I turned away ignored all the laughter, the only one that wasn't laughing was Daryl, he knew I was serious. I heard him yell at me.

"This wouldn't have happen if you had let me get rid of every boy under the age of nineteen like I wanted to" the laughter got worst and then I heard him again "That goes for you too Carl"

I turned around to see Carl throw his hand in the air and left laughing. The man was out of control, I was lucky my girls weren't talking like him and Merle already with all those cuss words they were always saying around them. Men were so frustrating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love them! :) They make me so happy.**

Chapter 2

After I got home I fed the girls and gave them a bath, Nadia had already forgotten what Leo had done and Isa acted like nothing happened. I let them play for a while so I could make dinner and eat. Every time I thought of what Daryl had done I shook my head.

After the girls had been born he had gone off the deep end, when we brought them home he would check on them every hour until I threaten to tie him to the bed. He hadn't liked when people came into the house and asked to hold them, he said they had too many germs; it had taken three months for him to let people hold them without throwing a fit.

I'd known that he had been scared that he would be like his father, but there was no danger of that. Daryl loved the girls more than anything else; he would do whatever they wanted, just like Merle. It was funny to see the rough, one handed man acted around his nieces, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them and the girls loved their uncle Merle, they loved spending time with him.

Lately Daryl had been busy and hadn't spent a lot of time in the house. There had been a lot of problems with the town and since he was a member of the council he had to take care of them. Lately there were a lot more breaches that in the past four years and they were trying to find a solution.

It was around nine thirty at night when I put the girls to bed; they were tired from playing all day so they fell asleep immediately.

I went to my room and took a shower, I loved that we had running water here; it made things a lot easier. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, we were low in shampoo and conditioner, I would have to go to the supply room tomorrow and get some more.

The council had set up a supply room so everything was kept in order. When they brought back from a run they took it to the supply room, when people needed something they went there to get it. Everything was accounted for and shared with the whole town equally.

I opened the bathroom door and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Daryl sitting on the bed, I could tell he had been here for a while, his hair was wet and he was shirtless, damn it, he knew what that did to me.

"You scared ten years out of my life" he just smiled, that smile made me nervous, he was planning something "I thought you were sleeping at Merle's place tonight?"

"What made you think that?"

"That  
fact that I told you I didn't want you here" I turned around and gave him my back, I was trying to find my pjs when two hands grabbed my waist "What are you doing?"

"I find surprising that you thought you could kick me out" he ran his tongue over my neck and nipped my earlobe, hard "last time I asked this was my house too and you were my wife"

Daryl had this thing were he didn't like when people question him or defied him, he wanted to be in charge at all times. Once in a while when he felt someone was challenging him a switch will flip inside him that would make him want to be in control and demonstrate that he was stronger, he would do that with me when we had a big fight, not that we fought a lot, in fact in all the years we'd been married we had fought twice and I couldn't even remember why, not that I could remember much right now.

Daryl dropped the towel to the floor and gripped my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning, my back was plastered against the front of his body, I could feel the hard ridge of his cock against my back.

"Maybe you need a reminder of who is the boss here" he pinched my nipples making my body jerk "you are my wife so that means you belong to me"

Before I could protest he turned me around and took my mouth in a kiss that made me lose my breath and my knees turn to jelly. I hadn't realized we were moving until my back met the mattress, but I didn't have time to think about it because his hands were all over my body.

He trailed kisses down my neck, he stopped at my breasts and sucked them until I was ready to beg, then continued his path down my body, he held my legs open with his hands and I felt his breath in my pussy, the swipe of his tongue through my folds erased all thought from my mind. Usually he teased me and took his time.

This time was different, he went straight for the prize, he pushed two fingers inside me and sucked my clit into his mouth, my body went on overload, there were too many sensations at once, and I couldn't catch my breath. I grabbed one of the pillows and put it over my face trying to muffle my screams, my hips buckled trying to escape from the assault, but he was restless. Every muscle in my body locked and when I came it felt like my body had imploded.

I tried to steady my breath, but it was impossible, my arms and legs felt like noodles, completely limp. I opened my eyes when Daryl removed the pillow, but I didn't have time to say anything before he flipped me over and tucked two pillows under my stomach so that my ass was in the air. I heard ruffled behind me and I didn't had to turn back to know what he was doing, the kiss he placed on the base of my spine took me by surprised, damn, but the man undressed fast.

"Daryl wait" he didn't seem to hear me, just kept kissing and licking up my back "Daryl the girls can come in at any time"

"They won't" he bit the spot between my shoulder blades "I locked the door"

"What if..." he sucked the spot where my neck and shoulder met and I lost my train of thought , damn it, what had I been saying? "What if they need something during the night?"

"I'll open the door before we go to sleep" the little kisses he was spreading all over my back and shoulders were driving me insane "now shut up"

He thrust into me at the same time his hands covered my mouth and that was a good thing because the scream that left my mouth would have woken half the town, he wasn't letting up, every thrust was harder and more powerful than the one before, he took his hand off my mouth and licked the back of my neck.

"Don't scream" that was easy for him to say "you are so hot, tight and wet"

His words only drove me higher, my hands fisted on the blankets under me and I buried my face against the mattress.

"Say you are mine" he gave me a hard thrust and then stopped, what the hell? Was he trying to kill me? "Say you are mine or I'll stop"

"No" he couldn't stop now, damn it why had I tried to kick him out of the house? "Please"

"Please what? What do you want?" he shifted his hips making me moan "What do you want baby?"

"Please don't stop" I would tell him whatever he wanted, but he couldn't stop "I'm yours, only yours. Please do it harder"

"Do what harder?"

I was going to murder him, he was being an ass, stupid power game. I knew what he wanted me to say, he had done it before, he got a kick out of it, I also knew that he would really stop if I didn't do or say what he wanted.

"Please" I felt myself blush, but what the hell? "Fuck me harder"

I felt him smile against my skin and then he started slamming into me, I had to hide my face against the mattress; there was no way I could be quiet. He grabbed both my hips in a tight grip and slammed even harder into me. My muscles clenched around his cock and I heard him curse.

I thought I was going to pass out and I black spots appeared in front of my eyes when he pinched my clit between his fingers, my body shook with the force of my orgasm and I felt Daryl jerk behind me and then came inside me.

I had no idea how long we laid there, but I had no strength to move and I didn't want to. I liked the way Daryl felt against my back, it made me feel safe and secure, like nothing could touch me.

"I love you"

I smiled, he always said the same thing after we made love, it didn't matter how rough or how gentle he was, he always said the same thing at the end. I think he thought if he didn't say it enough I would forget, like that was possible, all I had to do was look at him to see that he loved me the same way I loved him, even if he made me want to kill him from time to time.

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the followings and favorites, I'm very glad you guys like my story and thanks for all the reviews! :)**

Chapter 3

_Daryl's POV_

I heard the door open, but kept my eyes closed, I knew that it had to be one of the girls, no one else could have gotten upstairs without me hearing them. I had noise traps all around the house and on the inside, Beth had said I was paranoid, but I didn't care, I wasn't taking any chances with my daughters or the woman I loved.

"Daddy?" a little voice whispered, I had to hide my smile when a little hand touched my chest "Daddy?"

"Yes" I opened my eyes and looked at Nadia, I couldn't help the wave of love and protectiveness that swept through me every time I saw them "what's wrong baby?"

"I had a bad dream" she looked so cute in her little pink princess pjs, with her hair all messy and holding her small teddy bear, I just wanted to hold her and protect her from the world "can I stay here?"

I sat up and smiled at her, I picked her up and put her on the bed between me and Beth.

Nadia had been having nightmares for the past two months, she didn't have them as frequent anymore, but I still felt bad that she had them at all, every time she did I felt guilty that I hadn't been there to protect her.

We had set up a daycare center so that people could work and do what they needed to do without worrying about their children. About two months ago there had been a breach on the east wall, walkers had gotten into the town and no one had noticed until it was too late, two of the walkers made it to the daycare center and killed one of the teenagers that took care of the kids. They had killed the girl in front of Nadia, since they had been in the hallway by themselves and the building had gone into lock down when they heard the screams, the teenager had manage to kill the two walkers, but not before she had been bit twice. She had died from blood loss a couple of minutes later.

I had run into the building to find Nadia backed against the wall, crying and screaming for me, the girl that had died defending her was now trying to eat her, I hadn't thought about it twice before shooting the girl in the head with one of my arrows. Nadia had cried for hours and she had been scared of everybody for weeks, we had to explain to her what walkers where and that not everybody was a walker.

So now my poor baby had nightmares almost every night and it broke my heart, I refused to think about what would have happen if I had gotten to the building a minute later. I hadn't let my girls go back to daycare since then, they were with me,or Beth, or someone from the original group, but never by themselves.

I watched as Nadia turned toward me, hugged her teddy bear tighter and closed her eyes.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

I put my mug in the kitchen sink and waited for Beth and the girls to come downstairs, Beth had to work at the clinic today and I had to go on a run with some other people, Beth had taken the girls upstairs to get them ready for the day. A minute later Nadia and Isa came into the kitchen, Isa was dressed in a camouflage set with a little camouflage hat and she looked so adorable, I had to see if I could find her another set like that one, Nadia was a different story, she was dressed like a princes, I had found the small costume in one of my runs and brought it back for her because she loved all that shit, Beth was always telling stories before bed and Nadia's dream was to be a princes. She even had a small tiara.

"Where are you guys going?" I kissed them both and then kissed Beth.

"I'm taking them to daycare before I go to the clinic" I felt my body tense and narrowed my eyes at Beth, she shook her head and raised her hands "Daryl..."

"Girls" they both smiled up at me "Why don't you go to the living room and wait there while I talk to your mom" They both left and I waited until I was sure they couldn't hear us before turning back to Beth, I never let the girls see us arguing, they didn't need to know that "What the hell do you mean you are taking them back to daycare? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm very sane actually" she hated when I questioned her decisions about the girls, she felt like I was questioning her parenting method or something, at the moment I was too pissed off to care "I have to work, my dad needs my help. I can't concentrate on what I'm doing and take care of Isa and Nadia at the same time"

"They can stay with Maggie, or someone else" I ran a hand over my face "Nadia almost died last time she was there, I'm not putting daughters in danger again"

"And you think I would? You think that I would take my daughters back there if I thought that they wouldn't be safe even for a second?" the look she gave me chilled me to the bones and I guessed I deserved it "I'm happy to know what you really think of me"

"Beth you are great mom and I'm not trying to make you feel otherwise, but that doesn't mean I want my daughters there, Nadia is still having nightmares about that damn place"

"Exactly and that's one of the reasons she has to go back, I think she needs to face it" my daughters were three fucking years old they didn't need to face shit "The building is surrounded by guards, you know as well as I do that after what happened the last time they put guards around it every time the children are there"

"That doesn't make me feel any better" I knew she was right about the building being secure, but I didn't want to think about Nadia being scared "Ok, we'll take them, but if she doesn't feel comfortable there we won't make her go again"

"That's fair"

I insisted in taking them to the building, there was no way I was letting Beth take them there by herself. When we got to the front of the building I stopped and both the girls looked at me.

"Are you guys sure you want to stay here?" I wasn't sure I wanted to leave them here, what if something happened and I wasn't here to protect them? "if you don't want to you don't have to stay"

"I want to stay" Isa said smiling up at me "Judith and I are playing and cowboys and Indians"

"What about Nadia?" Isa wasn't scared, but then she hadn't seen what Nadia had "do you want to stay?"

"Yes" she was jumping up and down clearly excited "Cawl is coming to stay with me"

"Carl?" Nadia had problems pronouncing words that had an "R" in it and I found that extremely cute. Why was she so excited about that?

"Is why she dressed up today" Isa explained to me in a very grown up voice.

"I'm glad Carl is coming to stay with you" I still wasn't understanding "what does Carl have to do with how you dress?"

"He is my boyfwiend" my eyes widened and I was sure my face was red, Nadia just smiled at me "We awe having a date"

"What?" I snapped and tried to calm down "baby you can't have a boyfriend, you are too young"

"No daddy" I hated that word, what did she meant no?. She pointed her little finger at me like I was dense "He is my boyfwiend and we awe getting mawwied when I'm tallew"

I heard Beth laugh beside me, but when I glared at her she looked completely innocent. I saw Carl walking toward us at the same time the girls did.

"Cawl" Nadia screamed before running toward him.

She threw herself at Carl and he caught her before raising her up and kissing her chubby cheek.

"How is my little princess doing today?" she giggled and wrapped her little arms around his neck, hugging him "and what a beautiful dress"

My vision went red, I was going to kill him, she was my little princess, not his and there was no way he was taking her away from me. I took a step forward ready to wring his neck when a hand on my elbow stopped me. I looked behind me to see Beth shaking her head at me. What the hell? Was she crazy? she couldn't be ok with this, Nadia was a kid she couldn't have a boyfriend.

"Hey Daryl" Carl smiled at me, bastard "Hey Beth, how are you guys doing?"

"We are good" Beth smiled at him.

"We'll be better if you leave" I growled at him.

"That'll be kind of hard to do, I'm supposed to stay here and watch over the girls today so you guys can do your thing" he frowned "Are you ok? You face looks kind of red"

"Yeah and I'm about to punch yours" Carl just raised an eyebrow, I took a step forward ignoring Beth's hand "What is this nonsense about you being Nadia's boyfriend?"

"Ah so she told you" he laughed, I was going to kill him slowly and painfully "yes we are dating"

"Are you crazy?" Isa was looking between us like she was watching a boxing match "you can't be her boyfriend"

"Bad daddy" my eyes widened, I looked at Nadia, since when was I a bad daddy? she shook her head at me "he is my boyfwiend, we have a tea pawty today and when I'm tallew we are getting mawwied"

"No you are not" I yelled at her "I forbid it"

She looked at me, eyes wide. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled up with tears before she burst out crying and I completely panicked like I always did.

"Look at what you did" Carl glared at me.

I took Nadia out of Carl's arms.

"I'm sorry baby, daddy didn't mean to yell at you" she cried harder and at that moment I would have promised her anything just so she would stop. I hated when my daughters cried, it made me feel like the worst parent in the world "Come on baby, daddy didn't mean it, don't cry"

"Bad daddy" she kept saying between sobs and rubbing her little fists against her eyes, fat tears rolling down her cheek.

How did this situation get out of control so fast? Carl was standing in front of me , a smirk on his face, Beth was shaking her head and even Isa was glaring at me. Great now I was the bad guy, I hated this and I didn't want my baby crying.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I kissed her head "Carl can be your boyfriend"

"Weally?" Nadia asked between sobs, but she was calming down.

"Yes, really" I handed her to Carl and she immediately wrapped her little arms around him, I couldn't help the jealousy I felt when I saw that she preferred him over me "and you can have your tea party with him"

Isa and Nadia clapped her hands laughing, while Beth and Carl grinned, God I was such a sucker, I can't believe I caved in so easily. Carl took the girls inside and Beth started walking, leaving me to follow.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"About what?" she asked.

"About Nadia and Carl"

"Yes" she had the audacity to smile.

"And why didn't you mention it?"

"Because it wasn't important" it wasn't important? I almost had a heart attack when my daughter had told me she had a boyfriend and it wasn't important? Beth looked at me "Is just a game, she is three years old, she doesn't know what a boyfriend is"

"They are having a date" I snapped at her.

"Daryl" she rolled her eyes at me "she is having a tea party with him, that's not a date, is a game. Men are idiots"

She didn't understand, none one did. I needed to do something to get my little girl back, there was no way I was letting Carl or anyone else take her away from me. I needed a plan. This was war and I was going to win.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for Electrickpanda, she asked for this so I made it for her and for all of you. Thank you so much for your followings and favorites and reviews. :)**

Chapter 4

Daryl was planning something, I was sure of it. He was still upset about the whole Carl and Nadia situation, I still couldn't believe he had made such a big deal out of it, you would think they really were dating. He would be even more upset if he found out that I was the one that asked Carl to stay with Nadia that day, I knew that she wouldn't have stayed in the daycare center without him or one of us with her and since Daryl and I had things to do that day I had asked Carl if he could watch her.

Now Daryl was planning different ways of how to get rid of Carl and how to take Nadia away from him, since he had gone in a run last week and then help with the fortifying of the walls he had taken today off and stayed with Nadia and Isa while I was at the clinic with my dad.

"Are you paying attention to me?" I looked at Ms. Donovan and stopped myself from rolling my eyes, the woman was always here, she was always having some kind of pain, my dad and Bob had checked her and she was perfectly fine, so I had no idea what she was doing here "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing important" I smiled at her "How can I help you?"

"Well I want your dad to check me and see why I'm still having this back pains" of course she did, her back pains were from sitting all day, the woman needed to exorcise a little more, to go for a walk or something "maybe this time he'll give me some medicine"

"I'm sorry Ms. Donovan, but dad is kind of busy right now and so is Bob" she frowned "I'm sure is nothing, all you need to do is go out and take a walk, exorcise a little, talk to some people, that should take care of your pains"

"But what about the medicine?" she was worst than my daughters with the only difference that this woman was fifty-five years old and my daughters were three "What I have doesn't go away with just a little exorcise"

I counted to ten in my head, she had nothing, the woman was healthier than me. I was about to tell her that she could come back tomorrow when Glenn came running into the building with two men behind him, they were carrying another man covered in blood.

"What happened?" I stood up and walked around the desk "Dad!"

There was so much blood, I started checking him, where was the blood coming from? I looked at his feet and saw that he had a very deep cut around his left ankle, it was so deep I could see the bone.

"Bring him back here" the men followed my dad and laid the bleeding man over the metal table. The man who was bleeding was one of our hunters, his name was Tom, he was one of the people in charge of going outside and check the traps to see if we caught something. My dad looked at Glenn "What happened to him?"

"He was checking the traps like always and all of a sudden he started yelling and fell to the ground" Glenn was clearly agitated "his foot was caught in a bear trap, that thing was huge, it was about two or three feet across, with big zigzag teeth, it almost took his foot off before we could take it off him"

"We don't use those kind of traps" I told them, the only reason I knew this was because Daryl was the one that had set up all the traps and he made sure that they were safe for anyone walking around, except for animals "how did it get there?"

"We don't know" Glenn shrugged "no one knew it was there, it was well hidden and we couldn't see it until it was too late"

"We can talk about the trap later" my dad said, he stuck a needle into Tom's arm and started an IV "Beth I need you to bring me morphine and all my stuff, we need to perform surgery, there is no other way to save his foot, he is loosing too much blood"

I hurried and did as he asked, afterwards I kicked Glenn and the other two men out of the room, there was no way they could stay here for this.

For the next four hours my dad worked restlessly to save Tom's foot, we stopped the bleeding, which was good, my dad had to try to reconstruct tendons and damaged muscle, he also had to sow the gash back together before wrapping his ankle. It was a good thing the trap hadn't done any damage to the bone. After my dad was finished we got help from the other men to transfer Tom to a bed in the room where we kept sick people, we wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

My dad said it would be a couple of weeks before we knew for sure if he would be able to walk normal or with minimal problems. One of the man who brought Tom was his brother Harry and he told my dad he was staying at the clinic tonight, just in case something happened, Bob was also staying, they had to keep Tom medicated, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stand the pain.

"Beth" I smiled at my dad when he walked into the reception area "you need to go home, you look tired and you have done enough for today. Leticia is staying tonight, so you can go home with Daryl and your daughters"

"What about you?" my dad thought he was superman sometimes, if someone was sick he wanted to stay with them until he was sure they were out of danger "you need to go home too"

"I want to stay for a while longer and check on Tom, he could need me"

"Dad" there was no way that after they day he had I was letting him stay here "you need to go home and rest. There is no way I'm letting you stay here. Come on, I'll take you to your house"

"That won't be necessary"

"Yes it will" I took my bag, which had a knife, a gun, water and a couple of other necessities, just in case we got in trouble "let's go, unless you want me to stay here with you"

He sighed and shook his head, but walked with me out of the door, he knew he wouldn't be able to win with me. I wasn't letting him stay up all night, especially when he was supposed to work all day tomorrow. I took him to his house and then walked to mine, they weren't too far away. The original group had stayed close to each other, we lived in the same part of town and all our houses were very close together.

I walked into my house and closed the door behind me, I could hear Nadia and Isa laughing, I went upstairs and walked to their room, I was sure that Daryl was there with them, I wanted to talk to him about the bear trap, it worried me that thing had been there, someone had to put it there, I was sure he would be able to find out who.

I opened to door and my eyes widened, I put a hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing at the sight that met my eyes. Daryl, Merle, Isa and Nadia were sitting in the small chairs that formed part of the tea set Merle had brought the girls a while back, he had found it in one of his runs and brought it back to them, it wasn't the fact the two big man were sitting in the tiny chair that had laughter bubbling up my throat, but what they were wearing. Merle had a bright pink scarf wrapped around his neck and a pink hat decorated with flowers and butterflies on his head, Daryl was wearing another scarf, this one was a light purple color and it was covered in glitter and he had a pink tiara on his head.

"No daddy" Nadia was explaining to Daryl how to hold the tea cup and drink his tea, she was shaking her head at him "You have to hold youw pinky like this"

She demonstrated the right way to do it and I pressed my hand harder against my mouth when he did exactly as Nadia had show him, Isa was trying to explain to Merle how things were, but he was having a harder time following her and Isa had a lot less patience. I had to take a deep breath and try to hold my laughter before I could talk.

"What are you guys doing?" Nadia and Isa squealed when they heard my voice and ran to me to give me kisses. I kissed them both "What are you girls doing?"

"We are having a princess tea party" Isa said, she shook her head "but uncle Merle is doing it wrong mommy"

"Do you want to have a tea pawty with us?" Nadia took the pink tiara off her head and gave it to me "you can be queen"

I looked at Daryl and Merle and this time I couldn't stop the laughter, I fell to the floor laughing, tears running down my face. Daryl and Merle had stood up, Merle was wearing a pink tutu and Daryl had what looked like a pink skirt covered in flowers wrapped around his waist.

"Is not funny" Merle snapped at me, I just laughed harder, it was hilarious "I can't believe I agreed to this"

"Don't worry" I tried to stop laughing, but I couldn't "You can keep going your highness"

He scowled and I laughed harder, I wish I had a camera, there was no way I was letting them live this one down. I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting. Isa and Nadia went back to their seats while Daryl pulled me out of the room, still laughing.

"Stop laughing" I kept looking at him and just couldn't stop, they looked so ridiculous "is not funny"

"Yes it is" I wiped the tears off my face and tried to clam down "what are you guys doing?"

"We are having a tea party" I covered my mouth because there was no way I could stop from laughing in his face "this is all part of my plan"

"Your plan?" so I had been right, he had a plan "a plan for what?"

"To get my daughters back" he was serious and I raised an eyebrow when he crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles bulging "I'm not letting that two face Carl take my daughters away from me, I'm going to be their favorite again"

"Aw Daryl" he was so adorable when he was jealous "so you are a princess because you want to win your daughters back?"

I started laughing again, I just couldn't help it. If someone had told me four years ago that the two rough, mean looking hunters were going to be dressed up like princesses and have a tea party with two little girls, I would have said they were crazy, what fatherhood did to men, it made them idiots.

"Would you stop laughing?" he snapped at me.

"Sorry" I tried to calm down again and took a deep breath "so I understand why you would do it, but what about Merle? Why is he doing it?"

"The same reason, he doesn't want Carl to take his spot as the girls' favorite uncle" he shrugged "and for this fight I needed a little back up"

"You guys are so stupid" I shook my head at him "no one would be able to occupy your place in the girls' lives, or Merles for that matter, this is not a fight"

"Yes it is" he pointed a finger at me "this is war and I'm going to win"

"Ooooookkkk" I raised my hands "whatever you said"

"Now I have to go back" he flipped one end of the scarf over his shoulder and walked to the door "my daughters aren't going to love me more if I baile on them"

I waited until he was out of the room and burst out laughing again, I couldn't believe this, I couldn't wait to tell the others, especially Maggie and Michonne, they were going to die laughing.

I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen, I had to cook dinner to feed my babies and the two fools with them. Even with a zombie apocalypse going on men still acted foolish over little girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was about to kill someone, and then I felt bad because I wasn't a violent person. The whole freaking town was at the clinic, they were whining about every single thing, from a paper cut to a headache.

Daryl and Rick had informed everybody that they were doubling the watch, especially on the west and south wall, they had put every spare person they had on watch and the only way to get out of it was if you were a kid or very old, or sick, so everybody had decided that they were sick. My dad being the good person that he was checked every single one of them and they were perfectly fine, they were just being lazy.

The last for people had left about twenty minutes ago and now I was left with Carlos, he had been one of the governor's soldiers, I still wasn't clear on the reason why he hadn't been with the governor when he attacked the prison, the council had let him stay, but there was something about him that I didn't like, something that rubbed me the wrong way.

"Do you have any more advils?" I rolled my eyes, he had been asking me the same question for the past ten minutes "I don't think the ones you gave me are working"

"They are working, the thing is that I gave them to you ten minutes ago" I was about to shoot him, the guy gave me the creeps and I didn't like the way he was looking at me "You have to give it time to work, is medicine, not magic"

"You are very pretty" how the hell had the conversation jumped from medicine to be being pretty? Maybe I should give him more medicine, see if he overdose "You are one of the prettiest girls here"

Coming from him that sounded more like an insult that a compliment. I turned towed him to give him a piece of my mind and the words died in my throat, he was so close that I could smell his breath and he needed a mint badly, I hated when people invaded my personal space. When had he moved that I hadn't heard him? The way he as looking at me made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Step away from me" I was scared out of my mind, but my voice came out strong "you are too close"

"But you like when people get close to you" I took a step back before I could stop myself and realized my mistake immediately when he smiled, he took a step forward "Isn't that why you let that idiot hug you and kiss you?"

"If by that idiot you mean Daryl, then yes he is allowed to do all those things" one of his hands was caressing my neck and I grabbed his wrist. And digged my fingers into his pressure point like Daryl and Merle had thought me, I wanted to laugh when I saw the pain and surprise register on his face "but he is my husband and just because he is allowed to do it doesn't mean you can"

He took his hand back and laughed.

"You have spirit, I like that" I didn't want him to like anything about me "but then I already knew that"

"Is there a problem?" I wanted to sigh in relief when I looked at the door and saw Daryl standing there, his crossbow on his hand, he appeared relaxed, but I knew that was just an illusion and apparently so did Carlos because he couldn't get away from me fast enough, Daryl glared at me "Carlos, they have been waiting for you on the south wall for the past half hour, is time for you to leave"

The man didn't say anything just nodded, he was walking to the door when Daryl grabbed his hand, by the expression on Carlos face I knew that Daryl was applying pressure to his hand, he said something in his ear that made Carlos pale but I couldn't hear what it was, he almost ran out of the rooms and Daryl turned toward me.

"How long has he been bothering you?"

"He never has before" Daryl put the crossbow on the counter "he came in for some Advil"

"Why didn't you tell me that every time you came to work there was someone bothering you?"

"Because there is no one bothering me every time I come to work" he could be very over protective "this was a one time thing, it doesn't happen everyday, don't get too upset about it"

"Not get upset about it?" He yelled and my eyes widened, Daryl rarely yelled, he didn't like to raise his voice and I knew that it had something to do with his father "I came in her and found someone hitting on my fucking wife, whats there not to get upset about?"

"You are blowing this out of proportion"

"Has that ever happened before?" I started to answer, but he interrupted me "I don't mean him, has any other man hit on you?"

"That has nothing to do with this"

"So they have" great, this was going to get ugly "why have you never told me?"

"Because I didn't want to start any trouble" I walked up to him, but he took a step back so I wouldn't get too close "Daryl, it doesn't matter what other man say, Im your wife, you are the only man I want to be with, the only one I want to have a family with"

"It doesn't matter if you feel that way, you still allowed them to say things to you" Maggie had told me to talk to Daryl about what was going on, but I hadn't listen, I really had thought it wasn't a big deal, so some man came on to me, that didn't mean I paid attention to them, I didn't want anyone beside Daryl "you should have told me, it was your responsibility to say something, because by not saying anything and letting them say whatever they wanted and letting them come here to see you, you were leading them on"

"I wasn't, how can you say that or even think that?" I understood that he was hurt, but that didn't give him the right to be insulting "I have never looked at other man, I don't lead them on and I don't let them come here to see me. This is a clinic, I can't tell them not to come here"

"Then quit" my eyes widened, what the hell? Daryl crossed his arms over his chest "if you can't tell them not to come here, then quit. You can stay home and take care of Isa and Nadia"

"Daryl, I can't quit, my dad needs my help, I can't just leave because you are jealous"

"Is that what you think?" His nose flared and I took a step back, now he was pissed "you can't be that fucking conceited, I'm not jealous and even I were it would be with good reason"

"I'm not quitting my job" there was no way I was letting my dad down "you need to trust me"

"Is that your last word?"

"Yes"

"Ok then, I'm going to stay with Merle for a while" what? He was leaving "I'll talk to the girls tonight"

"You are leaving? Are you kidding me?" Now I was pissed and shocked and scared "is that your solution? We get into an argument and you decide to leave?"

"A time apart will do us good"

"We are in a freaking apocalypse, there is not time apart" I didn't want him to leave "don't do this, I know that you are upset, but we need to talk about this"

"We have nothing to talk about"

"Fine" I wanted to cry, I blinked the tears away, there was no way I was crying in front of him "if you leave don't come back"

I wanted to shake him up, but the answer I wanted wasn't the one I got, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the clinic. Then I let the tears fall out, I had just lost my marriage. How did we got to this?


End file.
